Moon Seal: Otsutsuki Fluff
by Sanity's Dog
Summary: A sweet little 'what if' fluff about if Kaguya grew up without common sense and has a daughter as well that's sealed with her. One-Shot. AU. Very slight crossover but not enough to make it a crossover fic explaining how Ophis is created (DxD) and why Great Red invaded the Dimensional Gap just because. Enjoy And yeah, consider it Disclaimed: I own nothing


"Hey mum?"

She tilted her head at me.

"I just realised there's a way we can escape this seal."

Hey eyes widened slightly before they narrowed.

"I know. But can't we just escape the seal by not actually escaping?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Not like that! I meant this seal will keep us trapped no matter how we try to escape but what if not all of us does escape. Like, say, we send a fragment of our souls into the cycle of reincarnation. We're still trapped here so the seal completes it's purpose but there will be a part of us on the outside to undo the seal before re-joining the main soul. If done right, we might even be able to get more powerful. I have a few theories about how to split the tailed beasts with certain seals but have them grow back the individual chakra they lost for us to consume more. Without the consciousness of a Bijuu or the shinju behind it, we can become primordial gods instead of merely being vessals for them. I've been thinking about this a long time, I just didn't have a way to escape before this."

A flabbergasted look appeared on her face.

"Why is that so surprising? I've always been a genius, of course I'm smart! Ugh! I swear sometimes it's things like this that made my brothers run away!"

She scowled.

"Ow! Okay, I take it back, just stop twisting my sense of time in four different directions at once! It's giving me a really, really bad headache!"

She radiated smugness.

"Sigh. Yes, you're the best mum in the world. Anyway, I've already sent twenty three different fragments of my soul out of the seal and into the cycle of reincarnation, don't ask me why that number, whenever I try to send a twenty fourth some dragon appears from a dream dimensions and eats it and I have to recall it lest I lose part of my soul and have to spend a few annoying hours regenerating it. Stupid puppy, my soul isn't a chew toy"

She sweatdropped.

"I am not broody!"

An eyebrow raised.

"Tch. Anyway, just send some fragments out, yeah? And please, at least try to act human. I don't want to see you pout for the next few centuries because your clones are being shunned or even burned at a stake as a witch. Oh, but no romantic relationships! That's too human and if you awaken to your sexuality while we're both stuck together in this small moon seal it'll be hell! There are some things a child should not see their mother do, ever! Okay? Good!"

She pouted but with an ominous glint of curiosity in her eyes.

"Oh no, no no no, I am not explaining that to you, get one of your human parents to. But how do you not know this anyway? I know you were isolated as a princess and you made my brothers and I with your powers but I would have thought you'd at least know how babies are usually made."

She blinked owlishly.

"Wha- of course babies aren't usually made with chakra! No one had chakra before you! Where do you think you come from!?"

She looked crestfallen.

"No, don't be like that, mum. We're your children, it doesn't matter how we came about. It's just that unlike other kids, we're literally copies of you genetically because your our only source of DNA while my brothers just have their genders flipped and we all have our looks a bit separated from yours. We all grew up into our own people and while we weren't born the same way, we are still your children. I'm still your daughter and my brothers are still your sons. And, besides, why would a goddess be expected to do things the same way as others?"

She perked up comically.

"Umm, maybe you should hold off on making me another sibling until you've lived a few human lives. It's not that I don't want siblings! Promise! It's just you should understand the perspective of humans before you create any more gods. We're supposed to rule them after all so we should know their perspective first. Besides, my brothers weren't immortal or fully fledged gods like us so we should work out why they were born mortal first so we don't have to see any more of our family die from age."

She reluctantly nodded before tipping her head curiously.

"What do you mean that stupid dragon ate your twenty fourth soul fragment!? What- no, don't let it keep the fragment! No! I know you can regrow it so it doesn't matter but it'll make the dragon more powerful and it'll want to eat more of our soul fragments! What if it hunts down our mortal fragments so we can't escape, all because we gave it a taste for them? Don't give that thief anything! If you want to play fetch with it with soul fragments go ahead but don't actually let it absorb them, okay?"

She scowled petulantly but slowly nodded.

"Fine, I'll cuddle you all day to make you feel better, I promise."

She brightened and started to bounce slightly.

Suddenly she paused.

"You… lost a soul fragment? How do you even lose a fragment of your soul?"

She looked away innocently and whistled, although no sound came out.

"Just because you were playing fetch with the dragon didn't mean it should have been possible for you to loose a fragment. What did you do, throw it into the gap between dimensions? And yes that was sarcasm.

The soundless whistling got more urgent as comical cold sweat appeared on her face… her face which couldn't actually sweat due to her nature as a goddess.

"Why!? Why would you throw a fragment of _your soul _into the _gap between dimensions!? _The literal _one place _that can cut off your connection even to a _piece of your own soul _if your not consciously trying to maintain the connection!? Muuuuummm!"

The cold sweat started flowing much faster as suddenly a door formed in the small room they were trapped in and she ran through it, hiding on the other side.

"… sometimes, I wonder how you even had the common sense to realise eating the fruit of the Shinju would grant you the power to stop wars. Then again, in your time it was common sense not to eat it so maybe that's the answer. I curse your parents for isolating you from all human contact, it's literally made you devoid of even the most obvious aspects of common sense.

Her head peaked through the door, eyes sparkling.

"Wha- no, common sense is not tasty! Ugh! A-anyway, I'm going to sleep until my mortal fragments start returning to me! Hmph!"

She comically collapsed to the floor with a black cloud raining on her head.

"Woah woah woah! Don't create water, you'll flood the room! It's small you know, I don't want to get wet! It sucks waking up only to find you've been sleeping under stagnant water and it's grown algae! Do you want me to have to scrub you to get rid of the smell like last time!?"

She flinched and the water dissapeared. Suddenly, a bath appeared in the corner of the room surrounded by iron bars, covered in chains and seals with probably hundreds of warning signs around it as she hissed at it like an angry cat.

"… I don't even know what to say to that. Goodnight, mum. Soon, hopefully we'll be out of the seal and you'll be able to talk again… I want to hear your voice once more without the seal blocking it because you can't try and wake up the Shinju or control it's fragments without it. Love you…"

She smiled sadly and pulled me into a hug.

"Yeah, I know you love me, mummy… will… will you sleep with me? I mean, it's not like I want your hugs or anything but, like, I promised a day of cuddles so we mightaswellcuddleuntilwewakeupright?"

She pulled us both into a bed and snuggled up with me.

"I'm not a tsundere! And why do you even know what that is when you have no common sense!?"

She giggled.

"What do you mean you created that word modelled off of me! Baka! I'm going to sleep, hmph!"

She smiled softly and gently brushed some hair out of my face.

"…Yeah, me too, mum… me too. No matter how mean and stupid they were… I miss my brothers too… why did they have to be born mortal…?

She licked my tears as she cried as well and looked at me expectantly.

"Wha- bu- no way! No way! That's way way way way way too embarrassing! Ba-baka! F-fine, but only once, okay!? And then I'm going right to sleep, no matter what you say! Hmph! I won't even respond if you beg!"

She nodded eagerly and brightened up when I did it.

She nudged my face with her nose.

She bit my nose softly.

She rubbed her cheek up against mine.

She licked my ear.

"Arg! Fine, fine, fine! You can have a goodnight kiss! Stupid perverted nii-chan tricking you into thinking this was normal so he could kiss a pretty girl! Perverted beast!"

*smooch* She kissed me on the lips and blushed happily.

She went to sleep in my arms.

"… thanks, perverted beast of a nii-chan… I always get a treat because of you… n-not that I care about that or anything, h-hmph!"

**-{ + }-**


End file.
